To see you smile I will do anything
by AndyRiddleSnape
Summary: Even if it meant having to die, Neville would do anything for Severus if he could see him with a smile. Sneville. Slash


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs only to J.K Rowling, I just have fun with her characters.

**Title**: To see you smile I will do anything

**Summary**: Even if it meant having to die, Neville would do anything for Severus if he could see him with a smile.

**Shipps**: Neville/Severus (Sneville)

**Genres**: Humor, Romance

**Advises**: Mpreg, Ooc, AU. Severus! Bottom

* * *

**To see you smile I will do anything**

"Severus, my love, you don't have to worry about anything." Neville's voice was trying to sound logical, and calm. "In a little while, I'll go to Magic University, and Harry always brings me food."

The dark-haired, with a gloomy face, turned around, frowning. He put his hands in jars, on his hips, further accentuating his swollen belly for five months.

"What do you say, Longbottom?" Severus said, in the same voice that made him feel that they were still in third year and the terrifying Snape was still his teacher.

Ironically, counting on the fact that they were both two years old as couple and still a single look from his Sev could cold his soul of terror like a little boy.

"I don't want you to try, Sev" he tried to explain himself without letting fear come out "It's not necessary..."

"I want to cook," Severus interrupted, narrowing his eyes, "any problem with that?"

Yes, there was a problem.

Severus could be a good potionist and a skillful Healer, but as a chef... it was chaotic.

Neville still remembered the first time Severus had prepared food for him, a couple of months ago (when the pregnancy had been taken to pamper Neville in anything but physical affection). After that, Neville had had to crawl towards his grandmother and ask him to give him something not to die.

Severus examined him with his eyes, analyzing him from head to toe. Neville gave him a somewhat insecure smile, trying to sell him the idea (a blessing that he had learned occlumency, because if not... he had long since been dead).

Finally, the black-haired man turned around, finely slicing the onion he had on the plateau.

"I'm pregnant, Neville, but I'm not useless," Severus said, "and you better eat, because it would be a shame if Al and I were left alone because his father died of a drink with a strange content."

A shiver ran through the blond's body at the open threat.

He had no choice but to lower his head as a sign of submission and say 'yes, Sev' before walking to the living room.

He was doomed, that was for sure.

Pretty sure.

He sat in one of the chairs, nervous. The minutes passed and passed, and among them her husband was heard saying 'asphodel... um... no' or 'maybe if I throw these roots...' (only a potionist used the potion ingredients to make food), and his nervousness grew.

He was still young to die.

He was barely nineteen years old, soon twenty, and had not even completed his education studies. He wouldn't even see his unborn firstborn, little Albus (he wanted to call him Frank but Severus had insisted, so they agreed to call him Albus Frank).

All his dilemmas died then when he saw his dark-haired man come with a giant plate of... mash? that moved for times as if it had a life of its own.

"Here you go," the man said, putting the plate in front of him.

Neville swallowed dry, looking at him in fear.

"Well?" Severus Insisted .

Neville, trying to hide his trembling, took the spoon and sank it into the blissful mash.

"_Father, Mother,"_ he thought, bringing the spoon to his lips, "_I'll see they on the other side_."

That thick and disgusting scoop entered his mouth and swallowed. A shiver ran through her body.

"It's..." he said covering his hand with his mouth, as if he were surprised.

"_It's the worst thing I've ever eaten_," he thought, "_it tastes like shit. It itches and it's salty. Gods!"_

"D-deluxe." he completed.

Severus then smiled at him, grateful, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Neville blushed slightly.

"Thanks, Nev."

Then Neville Longbottom knew, with a strange decision, that he would eat thousands of dishes like if his husband looked so cheerful. A promise.


End file.
